Sucy Manbavaran
Sucy Manbavaran is one of the main protagonists of the anime Little Witch Academia. She is a young witch from the Philippines, Southeast Asia, and Atsuko Kagari and Lotte Jansson's classmate at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Sucy is a tall, thin girl who bears an image of a stereotypical witch. She has pale grayish-mauve skin, puce hair and red eyes with white pupils. She comes off as laid-back, with droopy, half-lidded eyes that make her look indifferent or lethargic half of the time. Her left eye is covered by a large fringe of hair. Because of Sucy's pastel mauve tone, seeming lack of arms (her arms are only visible when she moves them), and a uniform which is longer than usual, that is reaching to the ground, she gives off an eerie aura and a ghostly appearance. For pajamas, Sucy wears a white and red cap and a white long-sleeved collared shirt that reaches past her feet. She is sometimes depicted without arms in this outfit, making her look even more ghostly. The early promotional poster of the original film gives Sucy olive-green hair instead of puce, blue eyes, and a slightly darker skin tone. Personality Sucy is very calm and indifferent to most situations, even ones that drive the other girls crazy. She also had a clear preference on something which scared or at least disturbed other girls, such as the idea of getting eaten, foul-smelling fumes of potions or poisons, performing experiments with potions and poisons on Akko, and pulling scary pranks that she found amusing, less so for her victims. At times she appeared to be apathetic, aloof, sarcastic and somewhat sadistic, making her creepier. However, Sucy is not entirely dull and emotionless and does care a lot for her friends. Her hobbies when not experimenting on concoctions are yoga and meditation. It is also hinted that the only strong emotional connection she had was with Akko, which explains why the memory of their first meeting is her most cherished one. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Sucy possesses average skill in magic. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Sucy has average skill with Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Transformation Spell': With Transformation Spell, Sucy can magically transmogrify herself or others into any desired form such as animal forms or disguise as someone else (though latter feat requires at least one item the person in question carry to make it work). **'Object Control Magic': Sucy can magically manipulate and levitate objects without touching them with her wand as a focus. **'Rope Binding Spell': With Rope Binding Spell and her Puppet Magic Potion as a catalyst instead of her wand, Sucy can briefly give life to ropes and have it surrounding the target into a spherical cage that traps them inside it and hardens. **'Flying Spell': As with other witches, Lotte can activate the power of her magical broom to fly while riding it via. Flying Spell. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Sucy can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. *'Potion and Poison Brewing': Sucy has knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled at creating (deadly) potions. She has an uncanny interest for mushrooms, and uses them in most of her recipes, usually deadly ones. She has vast knowledge of potions and poisons as well as their effects, being able to prepare poisonous potions that not only kill their victims, but also reduce their bodies into caustic, liquid body mass, and also potions capable of creating big explosions, fertilizer potions that accelerate the growth of vegetation, a potion that gives life to objects and a special Mandrake potion that temporarily increases magical power. *'Toxin Immunity': The repeated exposure to various poisons and toxins (usually from her experiments) resulted Sucy developing immunity to them on the same vein with majorities of her family. Equipments *'Magic Wand': Sucy carries a wand as an instrument to cast magic. *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allow the witch to fly with it. *'Poisons and Potion Vials': Sucy carries several vials of poisons and potions whenever she goes. Etymology Her first name, "Sucy" can mean "holy" in Malay and Indonesian and may also be derived from "Susi" in Filipino, which means "key"; while her surname, "Manbavaran", is apparently derived from "Mambabarang" in Cebuano, which means "Black Sorcerer/Sorceress". Gallery Images Sucy Manbavaran's endearing grin.png|Sucy's endearing grin. Trivia *Sucy's broom in the first episode is a walis tambo, a soft broom commonly used in households in the Philippines. * Sucy's family is different in both the Terio Teri manga and in the Keisuke Satō manga. In the Terio Teri manga, she stayed with her biological family, whereas in the Keisuke Satō manga, she was adopted by an elder witch along with several other children who did not have any parents to take care of them. **The latter case seemed to be partly inspired by the early concept of Sucy's intended backstory as shown in the official panel of Little Witch Academia at AnimeNEXT 2017. According to the said panel, Sucy was abandoned at an orphanage as a baby along with a vial of deadly poison, and thus all of her experiments are actually attempts to discover the said poison's formula and track down her original family with it. **During the development of Sucy's background in 2013 film however, Sucy has a biological family as with in Teri Terio manga, but they are very poor that she also working part-time job as magic show assistant during her enrollment at Luna Nova while initially presented as an exchange student. As a reference to witches in Polynesian mythology, Sucy possesses a special ability to split her own body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however she wishes, an ability she exploited for the aforementioned part-time job. Owing to this, there's a running gag where her head will occasionally fall off in her daily life. Unfortunately, such concept eventually scrapped due to it will make her stands out more than Akko. ***In the same development, Sucy was originally intended to be a "loser" and not as sharp-tongued as she is best known today. The reason why she also made a smart aleck is so there's a member of Akko's team who commented on Akko's actions. *Sucy makes an appearance in the eighth episode of Space Patrol Luluco, another anime series produced by Studio Trigger. **Sucy also has a different voice actress, being voiced by Anastasia Munoz. External Links * |little-witch-academia|''Little Witch Academia''}} Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tricksters Category:Orphans Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Mischievous Category:Anti Hero